


In The Aftermath

by justforfun333



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cassie was dusted, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforfun333/pseuds/justforfun333
Summary: Because I can't allow what happened in Endgame to actually happen.More of a summary inside, even though the spoiler block is over it's still sold out near where I live so...Basically for those who know, you know. And Peter needs to know he is loved 3000 too.





	1. But I Don't Want You To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame in this fic finishes when Tony snaps his fingers, I can't live in a world without Tony Stark. 
> 
> The story follows Peter, Pepper and Morgan (primarily) as well as everyone post the double snap. 
> 
> Not sure how long the story is going to be, I just needed to write this - also my first Marvel fanfic ever so be nice please! 
> 
> Also, Cassie Lang was dusted in this world - I think her and Morgan would be great things and I need to see that.

**2 weeks after the double snap**

**_“_** _But… I don’t want you to go!”_ came the high pitch squeal from a blur of brown curls and red and gold pyjamas, as a little human crashed in to the legs of one Peter Parker before she flung her arms around them on hung on for dear life.  A tired looking Pepper Stark slowly walked around the corner, knowing her little girls' reaction as soon as she revealed what the day was. An equally tired Peter let his bag drop from his shoulder and knelt down to the girls' level, pulling her in to his hands and buried his face in to her wild curls. “I know Morg, I don’t want to go either… but I’ll be back in a few hours you won’t even know I’ve been gone.” He knew instantly she wouldn’t buy it and it wouldn't ease her pain, hell it didn’t ease his own, but he didn’t have a choice.

Morgan Stark, after the couple of weeks she’s had (and because she is a Stark after all) doesn't buy Peter’s words at all, and just clings on harder to his neck as he lifts her up off the ground and settles her against his hip. He turns his pleading eyes to Pepper knowing he is going to be late if he doesn’t leave soon. With a half hearted chuckle, she joins the two at the front door and taps in to her stern Pepper Potts personality that kept her little rascals dad in check for so many years. “Come on Morgan, let Pete go or he’ll be late for school and get in trouble and you don’t want that do you?”

But just like her dad, she wasn’t going to give up easy and just let out a whimper of “I don’t want him to leave me” as she clung on to Peter so hard it would proper physically hurt any normal human. Peter turned his face slightly so he could whisper in her “I’m really sorry Morg, I don’t want to leave either but listen I’ll be back at 4 and I’ll swing home so I’ll be back even quicker and you can stand guard over your dad for me. And then when I get back you can tell me all about your day and we can draw some more pictures for your dad for when he wakes up.”

Slowly drawing away from Peter’s neck you can practically see in her eyes the math on whether she should let Peter go, weighing up the pro’s and con’s, before slowly loosening her arms. Peter, taking this as a good sign, just as slowly sets her back on the floor before giving her one last hug and peck on the forehead. He pulls Pepper in for a quick hug before he runs out the door and heads down to the bustling streets of New York, autopiloting towards his school.

As a result of the snap, Tony has been in a coma for two weeks and it has been a huge strain on everyone. During the five years of the snap, Tony and Pepper had re-purchased the tower as a residence for when they were in the city. Now the tower houses avengers old and new as well as having a small hospital in it with the sole purpose of fixing Tony Stark. The change has taken quite a toll on Morgan who prior to two weeks ago has only known her home as the small house where she grew up, and she only knew of her mum and dad as well as the occasional people from her daddy’s work that came to visit. She heard of her Petey a lot in her daddy’s bedtime stories, the kid with the heart of gold and he was the best person her daddy ever knew. He was also her big brother, which she mentioned to Peter when she first met him, and his response was to tear up and pull her in to a hug. Peter moved in to the tower with Aunt May after they were reunited, with Pepper paying May a salary to look after Tony as his personal nurse. Morgan didn’t want to be away from her new-found big brother and Peter didn’t want to be away from the Starks so it benefited everyone.

The other residents of the tower also include past avengers Bruce who has returned to working on science as well as Steve who returned from putting the stones back with a very confused Natasha in tow. She received a heroes welcome, and if anyone tried to insinuate that she cried, well she promised untold pain. Apparently, a soul for a soul works both ways. While Sam and Bucky currently share a floor in the lower levels of the tower, away from Tony's floors. Pepper was still unsure as to whether Tony would want them living in the tower as they have unresolved issues, but since they didn't have anywhere else to go she couldn't see them homeless. The last permanent fixture in the tower was Rhodey, who you could either find babysitting Morgan or keeping guard at Tony's bedside. 

Whereas Thor and Clint opted not to stay in the tower, but to still keep their own rooms if they wish to visit. Wanda lived between a room in the tower and a guest room at Clint’s family house, still mourning the loss of Vision and not really knowing what to do with her life. Scott Lang, like Clint, returned to his family to spend some much earned time with Cassie. The pair of them also have their own rooms in the tower as Morgan struck up quite the bond with her 'uncle' Scott and her best friend Cassie. Finally, there was Harley Keener who occasionally came down to visit Tony but was struggling as his mother and sister were both killed because of the snap but not by the snap, so didn't return. The only person to see Harley on his visits was Pepper. 

After getting lost in his thoughts for the whole journey to school, Peter hadn't realised he was at the steps until he tripped up the first one. The whole - going to space, fighting on Titan, being dusted, then being alive again to only be thrown back in to battle and then finding out he has missed five years - thing has really messed with Peter’s head and when he isn’t keeping busy at the tower, he returns to his shell.

He slowly walks through the corridors of his school, bumping shoulders with a few students not really looking where he is going, ignoring the shouts from Ned and MJ as well as the more abusive shouts from Flash. He kind of drifts through his day, not talking to anyone or answering any of the teacher’s questions and before he knows it he has two hours left of school and is in his chemistry class. Sitting at the back on his own, doodling pictures on to his textbook and not really paying attention to anything around him, he drowns out the voices from his classmates. Everyone else settled down as the class began, and the sympathetic stares everyone was giving Peter were slowly redirected to the board and teacher. The relatively peaceful class is disturb by the slamming of the classroom door against the wall and a teary five year old running through the threshold with wide eyes, clutching a piece of paper.

“PETEY!” she yells with wild eyes searching all the faces in the room before finally spotting Peter at the back of the class. She runs over towards his desk, where Peter is slowly lifting his head in shock at the familiar voice in the wrong setting. Little Morgan slowly pulls herself up in to Peter's lap as he manages to get out a startled “What are you doing here?!” Morgan refuses to respond and just throws her tiny arms around Peter's neck, just like this morning. Peter just hugs her closer to him, not really knowing what to do or how she got here, when a very out of breath Happy Hogan runs in to the room before resting against the threshold, having spotted Morgan with Peter, as he tries to catch his breath.

“Morgan! You can’t just do that! What if you would have gotten lost or taken! Your mum and dad would be so upset!” Happy finally managed to get out, but this only made Morgan cry and bury her face in to Peter’s neck. He looks over to Happy with questioning eyes, ignoring the inquisitive looks they are receiving from his classmates. While the world knew Tony Stark had a child, no one knew what she looked like – but everyone in this room knew who Happy Hogan was and exactly what he looked like.

Having noticed Peter's stare, Happy looked back at him with reluctantly fond eyes before answering his silent question “Well after playing all day, the kid of course got bored and without her favourite playmate at home we didn’t know what to do! Pepper was on a conference call and everyone else was busy with something or other so of course it was down to me – the glorified baby sitter, which I actually don't get paid for I'll have you know...” Happy then continued to grumble and groan on and on that he has a proper job with actual responsibilities. Which set Morgan off with little giggles that she tried to hid by leaning further in to Peter’s neck, not wanting to offend her Uncle Happy. The complaints were also tickling Peter, who was trying to stifle his own laughs “- anyway so I thought you know what? The kid must be hungry. So I was going to make her lunch, and then she got that calculating look on her face, and after seeing it on Tony’s so much I should have known! But she asked whether we could get burgers from the place near where Petey goes to school, and she looked so happy so how could I refuse? So, after she came out of your room with that piece of paper we headed off, next thing you know the kid is running down the damn streets, and I should have known!”

Happy didn’t continue with his story and instead returned to grumbling. Peter turned his attention back to Morgan and slowly pried her fingers off of the piece of paper she was clutching, only to find it was the reserve copy of his timetable he kept on his pin board. Peter was hit with so many different emotions all he could do was hug Morgan tightly against him and whispered reassuring words in to her ear. He would protect this little girl with everything he had.

A short time passed before the teacher awkwardly coughed and Peter became aware again that he was in a room full of people who are now fully aware of who had just ran in to the room.  _Well this is going to be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long, I have thinking about this for about a week but wanted to wait until I'd watched Far From Home to see where I wanted this to go. 
> 
> This is just a short one but I wanted to get away from the point that Chapter One was on... The next one will be longer!
> 
> Thanks for the love on the first chapter!

Looking around at the various shocked faces in the classroom, Peter was not sure what kind of excuse would get them out of this mess, or if an excuse even existed. With a heavy sigh, the many sleepless nights plaguing Peter started to show as he slowly got out of his seat and making sure not to drop Morgan, he slowly walked towards Happy who had a sad smile on his face. Morgan started to kick up a fuss as Peter tried to hand her back over to Happy, but Peter eventually won and flashed Morgan a sad smile as she glared at him.

“Listen little one, I’m nearly done here so why don’t you and Happy head back to the Tower and I'll meet you back there as quick as I can and then we’ll hang out all afternoon just you and me right?” But having already been talked in to letting Peter leave once already today, Morgan was not having it and simply reached towards Peter with grabby hands. Peter simply caught them in his hands and placed gentle kisses on both of her palms, not wanting to leave the little girl either but knowing there was no way he could leave with them today.

“C’mon work with me Morg, don’t you enjoy spending time with Happy?” He knew it was a cheap shot, but it worked as Morgan flung herself around to give Happy a tight hug, hoping she had not offended him.

Peter, however, should not have been so easily fooled because after giving Happy his hug she turned back to Peter with one eyebrow raised as if to say _I know what you just tried there._ Peter rolled his eyes in response, knowing Tony’s daughter will not be so easily beat. Yet, father like daughter she is full of surprises. 

“Ok Pete, we will meet you back at home. But you better get home so quickly it’s like you flew!” Her little shout drew many _Aw’s_ from the classroom but the innocent eyes did not fool Peter, who understood the double meaning in her words by her sly smile. With a gentle flick of the nose and nod to Happy, Morgan was taken from the classroom leaving Peter to his classmates.

Dropping his Morgan happy mask, Peter gave the rest of the class a brief smile before almost sprinting back to his desk and ignoring the looks of the class. Only missing a beat, the teacher soon enough had the class back working even though most of her students kept flashing looks at Peter Parker, who seemingly was snoozing at his desk.

 

* * *

 

The bell startled Peter out of his light nap, as he jumped up and left the classroom as quickly as possible to avoid the inevitable questions of his classmates. As he sped down the hallways, distantly hearing the call of his name, he ran out of the front doors of the school and ducked in to the nearby alleyway remembering Morgan’s request.

Just as he was digging through his backpack for his web shooters, Ned came bounding around the corner.

“PE-TER!”

Startled, Peter dropped his web shooters from one hand but with his reflexes caught them with the other and turned to Ned.

“Peter, what’s been up with you today? Haven’t you heard me or MJ calling you?!” It wasn’t like Ned to get annoyed by anything, in all the time of him knowing about Spiderman and their friendship even before that, he only even showed exasperation paired with concern because Peter wasn’t looking after himself. Now? Now Ned was pissed.

“Look man, I’m sorry but I don’t have anytime to chat I have to go..”

“Your not the only person that’s going through this Peter! Your not the only person to disappear! Only now that we're all back, you still seem to be gone!” Before Ned finished his rant, Peter was back to putting his web shooters on his wrists. Ned's words stung more than Peter is willing to let on, he had more responsibilities than he did before the snap, he had people to be there for. 

“Listen. Things are going on that you don’t understand and I can't tell you man. I have things I need to do, I’m sorry.”

“So that’s it? What happened to me being the man in the chair? I thought I was important to you?”

“And you are man, you are. But I have a five year old waiting for me that is my priority right now!” And with a final shout, Peter was off swinging through a dreary day in New York.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any notes, or suggestions? Please let me know!


End file.
